The present invention relates to a buckle for a seat belt provided in a vehicle in order to protect an occupant, and in particular to a seat belt buckle provided with a mechanism for pulling a tongue into the interior of the buckle.
A seat belt is constructed so as restrain by means of a belt an occupant sitting in a seat in a vehicle by inserting a tongue into a buckle provided at the side of the seat and latching it with a latch device.
In known seat belts, the occupant has to grasp the tongue with a hand and push it deep into the buckle. However, in order to perform this operation, the occupant sitting in the seat twists the upper half of his body to the side, which causes the problem that the upper half of the body is in an uncomfortable posture, and this hampers the operation of fastening the buckle.